As the Crow Flies
by lightningstrxu
Summary: A lost legend, a dark secret when the Crow returns the lives of the Sohma family are turned upsidedown as they are drawn into a world thought lost. Maybe eventual Inuyasha crossover SakiOc
1. Prolouge

**Don't own**

**As the Crow Flies**

Prologue

_Long ago when the world was young, god wanted to invite all the animals to a banquet. The Crow who could soar high in the sky was the first to hear the news and was given the task of delivering the news to the other animals. _

_But when it came time to tell the Rat, the Crow deceived the Rat. For you see the Crow hated the Rat, for the Rat and the Cat were the best of friends and never invited the Crow to join them. He told the Rat the wrong day and asked the Rat to tell the Cat for he was tired from flying._

_But the Rat found out the truth, and tried to tell his friend the Cat but the Cat was nowhere to be found. And sadly attended the banquet alone._

_When the Rat told God how he had been tricked, God became angry with the Crow and banished him from the zodiac never to return, never to be loved or to love. With his last act he cursed the Cat with a misshapen form so he could never belong as well._

_But this small revenge could not calm the hate in his heart. Rage and spite consumed him making him empty inside; to fill this void he began to drain the souls of those filled with love to fill his own lack of love. Eventually this transformed him to the demon Karasu who for centuries haunted the land feeding on the souls of demon and human alike, each new soul made him stronger and gave him new powers, and upon devouring 10,000 souls he would become a god, immortal and unstoppable he would usurp the god of old and start his own zodiac the most vile creatures known to man._

_Plagued by Karasu for too long the local lord who had no sons offered to any man who could defeat Karasu would be adopted as his heir and be married to his daughter. Many men answered the call, even armies came but they all fell one by one to Karasu increasing his collection of souls._

_When things looked their darkest a lone warrior appeared wielding a magic sword, and with the help of four allies brought the demon down ending the aspiring gods reign. That man was Keoni a ronin with no family; he was adopted into the royal family and married the lord's daughter and thus began the Sohma family line._

_But Karasu would not be defeated so easily, his spirit still lingered and with the aid of a dark shaman he cursed the Sohma family and got his revenge on the zodiac that rejected him. He imprisoned the spirits of the zodiac within each generation of the Sohmas, and with each generation one poor unfortunate soul would harbor his own spirit so he could be reborn. This child was the accursed among the cursed._

_For centuries the Sohmas lived with the curse and the dark secret of the Crow, so hated was this child that few lived long and soon it became customary that the child be killed at birth as a mercy so it would not have to live as the Crow. And soon the Crow became forgotten to only a few and eventually written out of the zodiac legend completely._

_And so 500 years later the story begins…_

It was a cold, windy, and cloudy day. Inside the Sohma hospital complex in a secluded a young girl with hair black as night no more than 16 was going through the pain of childbirth. Sitting in the corner was an equally dark haired woman looked on quietly and impassively. She casually looked out the window.

"What a dreary day." She said quietly. "A perfect day for a monster to be born." She new what was about to be born all the signs pointed to it another zodiac. She wondered what animal it would be this time. The woman's thoughts were interrupted by the girls screams.

"It hurts." Strained the girl.

"As it should. You brought this on yourself Reiana, you and that that boy."

"Mother, please I want him here, he deserves to be here, and it's his child."

"I will not have that boy here." The woman stood. "I grow tired of this, call me when **_it_** is born." And she walked out of the room. Sitting outside the room were three boys about sixteen, one the cause of the problem. "You hear that boy, she's in pain because of you." she said glaring at said boy, a boy with long silver hair and golden eyes.

"Let me see her." Asked the boy

"No you may not, you defiled my daughter. I only want you to here the pain she's in. After this she'll be sent away and you'll never see her again."

"How dare you, I love her and we'll raise our child without your help if need be." the boy stood. "In fact it might be better if my child never knew you." the woman walked up to the boy and slapped him.

"Ayame!" shouted another one of the boys.

"Hatori, Shigure. Take him out of here, I'll see him later."

"Yes lady Ren." Said the other boy. And they helped Ayame away.

**A few hours later**

Reiana sat in the hospital bed holding her newborn son; she looked down sadly at him. He was cursed she knew he would be. But fate had dealt her the Crow, the dark secret of the zodiac. She was given a day to say her goodbyes. And what pained her the most was she was unable to even touch her son's bare skin, this was the Crow's curse on his host any skin on skin contact with a non cursed female would change him to a Crow, he would never even be able to kiss a girl.

"Reiana." Called a small voice. Reiana looked up to see a small boy with the same dark hair. "Is it okay if I come in?" Reiana smiled.

"Yes you can Akito." Akito walked closer.

"Is that the Crow, mama says he's evil."

"No he isn't say hello to your nephew Akito." She shifted the newborn to face Akito; he had his mother's hair and his father's eyes. "This is your aunt Akito little one."

"Shh, mama said I'm a boy not a girl."

"Never mind what mama said." She said warmly, Akito leaned closer to the infant.

"So does he got a name?"

"No, mom said that once I name him it would be all the harder to give him up."

"Aww c'mon he's got to have a name, can't just keep calling him baby can you?" Akito screwed her face in pensive thought. "I know, dad said Keoni was the one who beat Karasu a long time ago right. So how bout Keoni; it might be lucky or somethin. You know I bet dad would've let you keep him."

"Yeah." Reiana shifted the baby in her arms careful not to touch him. "So Keoni huh, what do you think kid?" the baby gurgled slightly.

"I think he likes it."

"Then it's settled, Keoni Akira Sohma."

"Can I hold him?" Akito looked up with puppy dog eyes. "Please I promise to be careful."

"Alright." She gently handed Keoni to Akito who cradled him awkwardly. "You've got to support his head.

"Hey there little guy, I'm sorry about what mama says, but when I'm head I'll make sure the Crow gets help."

"And why should that monster deserve help." Akito looked up to see Ren standing in the doorway.

"Mama."

"Give it back to Reiana."

"Yes mama." Akito handed Keoni back to Reiana.

"Now say goodbye to your sister, we are leaving." Akito walked out of the room, Ren turned back and looked at Reiana. "It will be killed tomorrow morning, it will look like a medical complication and you can resume your life." And with that she left. Leaving Reiana sobbing all alone.

**Later that night**

Reiana was sleeping fitfully, Keoni sleeping in a small bed off to the side. A figure walked up to her sleeping form.

"Reiana." He shook her gently. She opened her eyes and looked sleepily up at the figure above her and her eyes widened.

"Ayame!" without thinking she reached up and hugged him and in a puff of smoke a white snake was in her lap. "Sorry, I forgot. But what are you doing here?"

"We're busting you out a here."

"We?" another boy came into the room.

"Aya is she ready yet."

"Just a minute Shigure." A poof signaled Ayame's change back to human form who quickly got dressed. He picked up bag off the floor. "I brought you some clothes, and there's a suitcase waiting in the car."

"Aya hurry up, Hatori's waiting with the car."

"Just give me a minute to get dressed." She started to slide the hospital gown off her shoulders but stopped. "Shigure please leave."

"Damn." He muttered shutting the door. Ayame politely turned his head as Reiana got dressed, he may be the father of her child but he wasn't shameless.

"I'm ready." Said Reiana, as she walked to the basket and picked up Keoni.

"Good let's go."

"Wait what about the guards?"

"It's covered. C'mon." and they ran out the door.

"What do you mean it's covered you took out the guards."

"Well I didn't." the reached the car outside the complex, Shigure standing there with another man.

"Kazuma-sensei. I was wondering who took out the guards."

"Hello Reiana."

"Hey guys I don't mean to rush you guys but we have to go." Said Hatori sticking his head out the car window.

"Where am I going anyway?" asked Reiana

"You will be going to stay with an old associate of mine, a Miss Keiko Izumi, she runs a dojo in the next town over, she also has knowledge of the curse and can help the child. She is the descendent of two of Keoni's allies and has a lot of knowledge." Said Kazuma

"Thank you so much everyone." She walked over to Ayame and kissed him. "I'll miss you."

"I know, but you'll be back someday, just take of him till then." Said Ayame looking at the newborn.

"I will, Ayame can you hold him for a second." Ayame nodded and took Keoni from her. Reiana reached behind her and unclasped her necklace. "Give this to Akito." And she handed the necklace to Ayame and took Keoni back. She gave him another kiss before climbing into the car. "Bye everyone, and thank you." she said before the car drove of into the night.

* * *

Well so it ends, this is a rewrite of my Hit story As the Hawk Flies if you want to check it out. This story will be more serious than my other one with more focus on the mysticism of the curse. 


	2. Let's be Friends

**Don't own**

**As the Crow Flies**

Chapter 1 Let's Be Friends

A girl about nine years old walked out onto the playground of her school, she had black hair and deep violet eyes. Once again she was alone the rejected witch. Her eyes traveled to a boy sitting alone beneath a tree. He was new he had only arrived at her school two weeks ago and while his attitude was fairly normal like the other boys but he was alienated almost immediately. He always wore long sleeved shirts and gloves, no matter what the weather. But other than his choice of clothes he was normal as far as she was concerned. Well other than the fact that a flock of crows now currently resting in the tree above him seemed to follow him everywhere. She walked over to him he was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, black gloves and blue jeans. His hair was black as night and messy, his eyes shining like gold.

"Come to make fun of me too?" the boy asked as he looked up at her. "Oh it's you."

"Oh it's me?" asked the girl confused.

"Yeah you're different from the others; they think you're different too. But you seem pretty normal to me, well everyone's normal compared to Me." the spoke in a tone that was mature for his age, but she really couldn't say she wasn't the same.

"Trust me I'm not normal."

"Whatever you say Saki Hanajima."

"How did you know my name?"

"It's sort of a skill I can tell almost anything about a person by looking into their eyes, but your different, all I can see is your name and that's it." he looked down for a second. "I'm Hajime Sakuya."

"Liar." Saki said flatly. "I can tell when people lie their waves waiver."

"Waves?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, it's sort of this energy. So what's your real name?"

"I can't tell you sorry, but you seem nice so maybe if I knew you better."

"Oh okay." Saki looked down for a second. "Wanna go play on the swings?"

"Sure!" Hajime said in a playful tone before they bounded off to the swing set.

"**Hajime's" home**

Hajime walked into the apartment of the building he and his mother lived in after the bus dropped him off.

"Mom I'm home." Hajime called.

"Oh Keoni your home, you seem cheerful today." Called Reiana as she walked out the kitchen/dinning/ living room. She hadn't changed much, now 25 there was only a slight height difference, maybe only an inch or two her hair was longer now just down to her waist.

"Yeah I finally made a friend!" Reiana leaned down to his level.

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah she's an outcast like me, she has some strange power that makes everyone scared of her. But she was really nice she was even friends with my crows." Keoni looked to see his mother with a serious face. "What's wrong mama?"

"Keoni you know you can't be around girls, even the slightest skin on skin contact with a girl and you're a crow. Even she can't accept that."

"But I can be careful, that's why I always where long sleeves and gloves I'll be fine, and besides I already invited her to play this weekend so there." He stuck out his tongue.

"Keoni you really shouldn't have done that." She sighed. "But I guess it's alright, but our apartment is small so how about we go to Keiko's place." Keoni looked shocked.

"You just want Keiko-sensei to erase her memories like before, I never keep my friends, and we're always moving and changing names."

"It's for your protection Keoni, there are people who want to hurt you just because you were born the Crow, they don't understand that you're just Keoni."

"You don't understand either, you never will." And Keoni ran to his room and slammed the door.

"No I won't will I?"

**Keoni's room**

Keoni sat on his bed in his room, it was small not much bigger than a large closet but it had the basic necessities.

"I'm so stupid why do I even bother, mom won't let me see her."

"Now, now Keoni what's wrong." Keoni looked up to see a handsome man about 20 with hair black as night like his but instead of messy and unkempt it was neat and pulled back into a braided pony tail he wore a black kimono he was transparent like a ghost. Keoni looked up into the man's eyes, vivid blood crimson eyes with slits for pupils. Little did Keoni know that some would say he was staring into the eyes of the devil himself the human form of the demon Karasu.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own**

**As the Crow Flies**

Chapter 2

Keoni looked up at the man before him.

"Everything's wrong Karasu, I finally made a friend at my new school and mom wants to erase her memory." Keoni sighed. "Just cause she's a girl, I told her I'd be careful. And even if Saki was a boy we would eventually have to move again and her memory would be erased anyway. I never keep my friends." Karasu sat down on the bed next to Keoni.

"But you have me Keoni, I'll never leave you." He said in a kind caring voice, a warm smile on his face. "I'll always be your friend."

"I know Karasu, but you're different. I'm the only one who can see you, and most of the time we only talk when I'm asleep."

"So you want a human friend, I guess I can understand that. Birds of a feather flock together and what not." He laughed slightly at his little joke. "So Keoni have you been practicing the tricks I've taught you?"

"Oh yes Karasu, I'm able to refine my ability to see into the hearts of others, I think I can almost hear what they're thinking."

"Good and anything else?"

"Well the crows that follow me I beginning to understand them and I think their listening to me better, I've also been working on changing into a crow at will, but I still can't get my clothes to change with me."

"Very good you're progressing nicely, it takes a long time to master reading hearts, there still some things that surprise even someone as ancient as me. But once you master willful transformation I'll teach you some new tricks."

"Yay!"



"But don't worry I'm sure your mother will come around and allow you to be friends with Saki Hanajima, I wouldn't mind seeing more of her myself as you said you cannot read her heart and neither can I, she intrigues me."

"Karasu can I ask you something?"

"What is it Keoni?"

"Why do you help me so much? Mom and Sensei both say your evil."

"Keoni, Keoni." Karasu sighed. "They simply fear me because I am unknown to them, humans fear and hate the unknown. I was always just misunderstood; I wanted to change the world. But people are often opposed to change and so I was slain reviled as a monster. I know my curse hurts you Keoni and it pains me to watch you suffer like this, but because of it you're future is grand Keoni, you will bring about change in the world, all peoples and nations will be united because of you." He smiled warmly. "You will change the world, Keoni that I know for sure." With the warm smile still plastered on his face he began to vanish and soon Keoni was alone, well as alone as he ever could be. There was a knock on the door.

"Keoni can I come in?" asked the concerned voice of Reiana.

"Yeah you can come in." the door opened and Reiana slipped inside and sat down on the bed next to him, in the same spot where Karasu just sat, a slight chill ran through her but she ignored it.

"Keoni I may have acted a little too rashly, you know how much I worry about you."

"I know mom."

"But if I don't allow you to be friends with a girl just because of the curse, then I only increase the power it holds over us. So maybe I can allow her to visit sometimes, but I still want Keiko to be nearby just in case something happens okay." She smiled sweetly.

"I guess that could work, besides I think Sensei might like her."

"Well she must be interesting then?"

"Oh she is, she has strange powers like me, and doesn't think I'm weird, and did I mention she liked my crows." Reiana gave a laugh.

"Yes you did."

"So she can really be my friend, no tricks."

"No tricks." She smiled



"Thank you!" Keoni leaped for joy and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, which she gladly returned; happy that the curse allowed her at least this, while any direct skin on skin contact was bad she could at least hug him. Something that many mothers of cursed Sohmas couldn't do.

**Later that night**

After Keoni had fallen asleep Reiana sat in the den of their apartment, she thought for a moment before picking up the phone, and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello this is Izumi dojo, the one and only Keiko Izumi speaking." Answered a female voice on the other end. Reiana sighed.

"Keiko, one I know you have caller I.D and two I called your cell phone." She said slightly annoyed with Keiko's egotistical nature. "One of these days I'll have to introduce her to Shigure." She muttered up to her breath.

"What was that Rei-rei?"

"Nothing, and stop calling me that!"

"Alright so what do I owe this pleasure Rei?"

"Well it's about Keoni, something happened at school today."

"Oh no, did he blow his cover again, you know I'm getting tired of having to play MIB every semester."

"Keiko calm down, Keoni just made a new friend today."

"Oh so he made a friend that's good so what's the little guy's name?"

"Her name is Saki Hanajima. And she'll be coming over this weekend and we plan on going to the park." She said flatly. There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"I understand." She said in serious tone for the first time. "I'll be there in case something goes wrong."

"Thank you Keiko."

"Anytime Rei-rei!" she said cheerfully before hanging up the phone giving Reiana no time to scold her. She placed the phone back on the hook. "I can't believe the woman is older than me sometimes." She stood up and began to get ready for bed; she had to get Keoni up in the morning, and a day at the restaurant she worked at.

* * *

Well it's been awhile hasn't it, but I finally got inspiration to write again.




End file.
